Red:Her Colour
by Nickstar1991
Summary: What was Ichigo thinking during The first bleach movie and why did he feel this way sad,happy and funny all in one please read and review i have cookies! xx Ichigo x Senna


**This came into my mind when i was watching the first bleach movie which I actually hadn't ever got round to seeing. please enjoy and as always review and let me know what ya think**

* * *

Pain

That's all I felt as I fell

I had failed

I couldn't save her I reached out, but I couldn't

When soul society first came I would not let them take her

I would kill them if I had to

Even Rukia if necessary

Because

This was different, this wasn't about pride or friendship or debt.

This was for me and her,

I couldn't leave her in the short time we spent with each other

She meant to much to me.

This wasn't like Rukia or Orihime.

This was her

And then those bastards came and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Even my bankai was weak against him.

Why couldn't I grab her

I missed and before I passed out I grabbed the last thing I saw of her.

Red.

Red for blood of mine

Red of hope for her

Hope that I was still alive.

I was, but was she, I was unsure what they would do with her but i hope she was ok.

As I awoke in Urahara's I grabbed the last remains of her.

Red

I rushed out of Urahara's trying to find her i had to save her. Why?

Because

Because

I love her

Her care free attitude

Her energy

Her Compassion

Her

People will say it is impossible for her to love me

But damn I will never stop for her

I hope she feels the same

Rukia's following me

I slam my hand down on the wood clutching her beautiful red ribbon

This is where she was last

We was helping that boy It felt so perfect at the time , me her and a child

It seemed so natural around her

She brought out the best in me

Hope

Strength

Power

Hope

Comfort

And now that was gone

I will never experience it again.

No

I wouldn't let that happen even if I had to make a deal with the devil I would not let her go

I failed to protect her the one I wanted to the most

She seemed so happy that I noticed her change in ribbon.

Red

It did look better on her than yellow

And then I understand

Why she wanted to go on the ferries wheel so much

The river

The river slowly flowing

Like her

Always moving

Impossible to control

Fierce

Yet carm

And then I see it

The portal, the hope

Even after all this time she was till helping me

I already knew what I had to do

Rukia screamed her protests it was useless though

I _will _save her

I follow the lightning and then the cloud

I see her chained up unconscious

Those bastards will pay

I cut her lose with a Getsuga Tenshō

Is she ok

I hope

I scream her name to give her hope

I will save her

I charge towards her but that arsehole is blocking me

That won't stop me

She screams my name

I panic

The white covers her and she screams

I cannot take it

The pain is too much to bare

Why her

She so innocent and pure

How is that fair

I try fighting them off but it's useless

I will not give up

There is a light in the sky

Its laughing

and aiming at me

SHIT

Kenpachi

I've never been so happy to see that maniac

Damn hope he doesn't ask me to fight after this

The captains arrive now's my chance to save her

I arrive at the forest where he waits for me

He's is the only thing in my way

I will stop him

I use my Bankai to stop him

Its different this time

It's not out of anger

Or panic or weakness

But for her

I can feel her helping me

As I activate souls scream as if they are pushing power into me

I have never felt more powerful than right now against him

And yet

It is still not enough

He pins me and catches me

He attacks me relentlessly

Im in pain but it is nothing compared to the pain I am over her

No

It won't end like this I remember that day I grabbed her shoulder how scared she was

I won't let it happen again

I power up one last time

I hear her name

I will save her

I stare at him and await his attack

I'm close to her I can feel it

I release all my reiatsu and charge at him

There's a bright light and I can't see much

As my vision returns I see her

She is still ok and she smiles at me

God I love that smile

I return to the world of the living with Her where she should be

Next to me

I look at the others on the bridge

They seem proud

Except Orihime she seem jealous

But I don't care I finally have her back

And I have never been happier

I turn to her she looks worried

Now what I thought this was over

She jumps away I follow

I'm scared

I grab her sleeve

She is also scared

I don't want to let go

Neither does she but she says she can't let this world die

She can't let me die

I don't tell her before it's too late

I can't let her die either

It's too late she sacrificed herself for me

I hate myself

Why did you

Did you love me like I loved you

I scream her name

It's too late her mind is already made up

She asks me one last favour

How could I say no

I take her to the graveyard

Yet there is no stone with her name

I lie like she taught me

To give a happy memory before they die

I regret it

Everyday

The girl I love

The girl that made me a better person

Was gone because of me

Another person I loved

Dead because of me

I cry for the first time since my mother's death

All that I have left is a red ribbon and a name

The name of the girl I love

Senna

* * *

5 Years later

I sit here in this office chair shortly after Aizen gramps asked me to join as 5th squad captain, i did. I needed to get out of Karakura it had her still there and I just couldn't let go. I had been the only one to remember her, and that almost hurt more as I questioned my sanity. I sat here bored in my office my paper work was done I was getting a new vice captain today finally after Momo had died in the winter war. I opened my draw and pulled out the red ribbon i never lost it and I never will because one day she will return to me and she will need it. A knock at the door, I sighed and prepared myself for whatever snotty shinigami came in.

"Come in"

"Hello Ichigo, it's been a while"

I snapped my head open and there she was in her Shinigami uniform with a vice captain badge on she looked no different than 5 years ago.

"S...S...Senna?"

"yep in the flesh"

"Is it really you?"

"Yep, did ya mis..."

I didn't let her finish I grabbed her and kissed her passionately, she was back my girl was back and this time nothing would stop us being apart, no blanks ,no hollows no one. She returned the kiss after she got over the initial kiss

"Please never leave me again Senna" I whispered

"Never"

"I love you Senna, I'm sorry I never told you"

"I love you too Ichigo I always have"

I didn't care how she got back or why, all that i knew was that she was here to stay and i was happy once again.

* * *

**SO what ya think just a little oneshot that I could turn into a more shot if you guys want but what you think**

**if just finished watching the first bleach movie which was the only thing of bleach I haven't seen yet, but I do think without any doubt that this pairing if was in the manga would be the cannon pairing over Rukia and Orihime just look throughout the movie, he cries at the end for senna, she cries to protect him there is just sooo much there in 1 movie than 419 chapters in the mangas. but any way please review and let me know what you thought**


End file.
